¿Traición o mal entendido?
by neko gum
Summary: AU. Oneshot IchiRuki. Ichigo y Rukia parecen llevar una relación y ambos disfrutan la compañía del otro. Cierto día ella lo ve muy comprometido con otra chica ¿Traición o mal entendido? Solamente ellos podrán descubrirlo. Advertencia: OoC y lemon.


_**Hola, comunidad FanFiction. Esta vez les traigo un Oneshot Ichiruki, lo hice para un concurso pero sin concursar (es una situación complicada). En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**De una vez aclaro que este oneshot no tiene la intención de denigrar algún personaje.**_

_**Disclaimmer: Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo y de la franquicia Bleach.**_

* * *

Una chica de cabello negro, atractivamente negro y con 18 años de edad, caminaba por las húmedas calles de Karakura. Eran principios de invierno y las lluvias no se habían hecho esperar, sin embargo, esto no era obstrucción para la chica. Se le veía tan animada y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios.

Vestía un lindo impermeable amarillo con estampas del conejo Chappy y unas botas de lluvia color negro que hacían juego con su cabello. Recorría las calles, veía la gente salir y entrar de las tiendas, y se reía también del enorme trafico.

El sonar de los claxon, el comienzo del atardecer, la sinfonía de una sirena de ambulancia, los charcos que reflejaban el caminar de la gente y el murmullo adornaban las avenidas de la ciudad. Todo esto debido por la fecha de navidad, donde llueven los regalos, pinos decorados y la alegría cons los amigos.

Pero centrémonos en la chica de nombre Rukia Kuchiki, quien parecía tener una especie de relación con Ichigo Kurosaki. Llevaban saliendo al rededor de 3 meses , siempre reían, peleaban, salían juntos. En conclusión disfrutaban mucho la compañía del otro. Tan solo había un pequeño detalle, y era que la relación no era oficial; Ichigo nunca le había propuesto a Rukia que fuese su novia, pero esto parecía no importarles.

Había estado caminando al rededor de 20 minutos cuando decidió detenerse por un momento, fue entonces que la cara se le iluminó, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: una nueva tienda con el nombre de "Chappy's store". Hizo un ademan de emoción y entró corriendo a la tienda .

-Ahh, esto es como un sueño –dijo Rukia, con tanta emoción que la voz le vaciló.

Velozmente, empezó a recorrer los pasillos. Todo era alusivo al conejo Chappy: muñecos, dulces, vajillas chistosas, botargas, ropa, etc. Definitivamente, Chappy, era el rey de ese lugar.

Rukia inspeccionaba todo, todo lo probaba, apretaba botones, se medía algunos disfraces pero fue entonces que dirigió la vista hacia un aparador muy peculiar. Sonrió suavemente y avanzó hacia el aparador, lo que veía la enamoró por completo, era un muñeco del conejo pero en las manos sostenía una fresa. Como un flechazo, el nombre de alguien se le cruzó por la mente.

-Ichigo –dijo la morena, con una pequeña sonrisa- le llevaré este conejo a ese tonto, seguro lo hará enojar.

La chica pagó el muñeco, salió de la tienda y retomó su camino.

-Mmm... Karin dijo que el tonto de Ichigo estaría en la tienda donde venden cosas para enamorados –dijo la morena, tratando de recordar.

Había ido a casa de Kurosaki, a buscarlo, pero su ausencia fue lo único que encontró. Platicó con su hermana, Karin, pero esta solo dijo que Ichi-nii había salido.

_-FLASHBACK-_

La morena tocó el timbre y Karin, la hermana de Ichigo, fue quien la recibió.

-¡Rukia-chan, hola! –saludó con entusiasmo la pequeña Kurosaki.

-¡Hola, Karin! Mmm ¿el tonto de tu hermano está en casa? –preguntó sonriente.

-¿Ichi-nii? Hace una hora que salió, creo que iba a la tienda donde venden cosas de enamorados todo el tiempo –respondió despreocupada- etto... ¿para que lo buscas? ¿sucedió algo? –preguntó, ahora, con mas interés.

-Nada en realidad, solo quería verlo –respondió, haciendo un puchero.

-Ahhh el amor... el amor –dijo Karin, burlándose.

-No, no es eso... ¿como podría estar enamorada del Zanahoria? –preguntó, excusándose y negando con las manos.

Las dos se rieron de manera tonta. Rukia solo se rascaba la cabeza, nerviosa.

-Está bien, Karin...debo irme ya –dio una pequeña reverencia y tomó rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad.

_-FIN FLASHBACK-_

Continuaba caminando. Se sentía realmente feliz, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo; sin embargo, el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas la delataban.

Empezó a formular una fantasía en sus pensamientos. De alguna manera creyó que Ichigo había ido a ese lugar por ella, creía que él le compraría algo y, sinceramente, esa idea le aumentaba la felicidad. Sonreía suavemente, mientras avanzaba con paso lento. El viento le agitaba el cabello y le acariciaba el rostro, se sentía tan a gusto y con los sentidos muy despiertos. Se sorprendió así misma recordando la noche anterior, percibía su rostro muy calido por el recuerdo.

En ese momento le pareció que el mundo se había reducido. Solo era ella e Ichigo, como dos personas destinadas a encontrarse.

_-FLASHBACK-_

-¡Idiota, ya te he dicho que no me hagas cosquillas! –refunfuñó la morena, justo después de sufrir un ataque de cosquillas.

-Enana tonta, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer –dijo chistando, al tiempo en que hundía la nariz en el cabello negro- tu eres mía, Rukia – susurrándole al oído.

Rukia había estado intentando admirar el hermoso filo de la noche, pero con Ichigo encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas, era realmente imposible contemplar los pocos faroles en el cielo nocturno.

-Ichigo idiota, lárgate de aquí –dijo con fastidio, casi con fastidio.

-Enana tonta, te recuerdo que estás en mi casa, en mi habitación, sobre mi cama y puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera –susurró seductoramente- eres de mi propiedad – afirmó Ichigo, intentando robarle un beso.

-Ichigo, idiota ¿que haces? –preguntó, mientras rechazaba a un Ichigo, aparentemente, excitado- no quiero que me beses.

La morena frunció el ceño, en señal de incomodidad y en la boca del Kurosaki se esbozó una sonrisa tranquila.

Unas suaves palmadas sobre el cabello negro esfumaron el enojo.

-Tonto, no me pegues –dijo con mas tranquilidad, mientras se tallaba la cabeza- ¿que te sucede? Estás...

Kurosaki abrazó a Rukia, haciéndola callar. La rodeó con sus brazos invitándola a recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Tontita Rukia, yo jamas te haría daño –dijo suavemente, acariciando su cabello.

-Tonto Ichigo

Escuchar los latidos en el pecho de Kurosaki le brindaron a la morena serenidad. Poco a poco fue correspondiendo el abrazo hasta aferrarse a la ropa de Ichigo.

Se mantuvieron así, hasta llegado el momento en que Rukia tuvo que marcharse.

-Ichigo bobo...

-Yo también te quiero, Rukia..

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

-Bobo Ichigo, yo también te quiero –dijo, entre sonrisas incomodas.

Interrumpió su caminar mirando hacía los lados y suspiró cansada. Sostuvo al conejo de frente, observándolo y sonriendo.

-Chappy, creo que estoy perdida. Parece que es por aquí, pero...¿ahh?

La puerta de una tienda con decorado meloso se abrió, una campanilla sonó, anunciando a unas personas que salían alegremente.

-_Ahh... gracias, Kurosaki-kun, te agradezco por todo esto._

_-Mmm, no es nada, no me agradezcas, recuerda que lo hago con cariño._

Una voluptuosa chica traía en los brazos algunos obsequios, todos alucivos al romance. Ella y su acompañante reían muy felicez, cualquiera hubiera pensado en que eran una bonita pareja de novios.

_-Vamos, Kurosaki-kun._

_-Si, ya voy...Inoue._

Tan solo Rukia observaba con horror como la pareja se reia y marchaba lentamente.

Sintió su alma ser atravesada por una daga, por una daga de ardor y dolor extremo. Todos los recuerdos, el enojo, la tristeza, toda la felicidad y toda la ilusión se agrietaban y caían en pedazos, tal cual fino cristal después de ser golpeado.

Dilató los ojos por la exaltación, era como si no pudiera contener lo que acababa de ver. La mandíbula se le cayó por la conmoción , retrocedió un par de pasos en su intento de correr, pero fue nulo.

_Ichigo, a caso tu..._

Le pareció entrar en otra realidad, en una realidad sombría donde solo existía ella y la dolorosa imagen de Ichigo sonriendo con otra chica.

_Ichigo, te odio, te odio, te.._

Un hombre mayor, vestido formalmente, había tropezado con ella haciéndola volver de sus pensamientos.

-¡Quítate, niña estúpida! –refunfuñó el hombre, quien también atendía una llamada por celular- deja de estorbar.

Rukia no podía escuchar las palabras del hombre por la confusión, pero al ver las arrugas en su frente y el gesto en su boca, supuso que le estaba dedicando un insulto.

-Lo... lo siento- respondió Rukia, a secas.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora que están metidos en las drogas –dijo el hombre, haciendo una mueca de asco- mejor anda a tu casa, jovencita -dandose vuelta, alejándose del lugar.

Completamente ignorante de lo que el hombre le había escupido, echó a correr sin rumbo; tan solo quería alejarse de ese estúpido lugar.

Tropezaba con las personas, con mujeres, con niños, ancianos, e incluso había hecho perder el equilibrio a un joven pelirrojo que andaba en bicicleta. Todos le pedían que tuviese mas cuidado.

Corría de manera desgarradora, apretaba los dientes por el furor y se limpiaba jóvenes lagrimas con furia. No podía ni quería detenerse, su agitación le indicaba que ya no podía seguir huyendo y sin embargo ella seguía sin rumbo, con un llanto entrecortado.

Tan solo un gran árbol de cerezo la hizo tropezar y caer al suelo, lagrimas furiosas se unían a la tierra húmeda Se apoyó sobre el tronco del árbol para ponerse de pie, miró hacia los lados y reconoció el lugar. Era la calle en donde ella vivía.

Ciertamente, había huido lo suficiente como para llegar hasta su calle. Ahora, tan solo avanzaba con paso cansado hacia su casa solitaria, pues hacia 2 años que sus padres le habían dado la independencia.

Caminaba de manera pesada, como si estuviera semi ebria. Su rostro reflejaba sentimientos encontrados, quería gritar, llorar, golpear y sobre todo, quería estar sola. Ni si quiera la belleza del atardecer le daba animo.

Llego a su casa, sin darse cuenta, abrió la verja con lentitud y entró a su casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Quiso subir hasta su habitación, pero entonces ya no soportó mas y se derrumbó a pocos metros de la entrada.

Gritaba y lloraba lastimosamente, cerraba los puños y golpeaba el piso. Sintió en la mano algo suave; eral conejo, que, sorpresivamente, aun lo traía en la mano. Lo miró con despreció y lo arrojó lejos.

-¿por que eres tan estúpido Ichigo? Te odio con toda mi alma, deseo no haberte conocido –vociferó, mientras se quitaba el impermeable y lo arrojaba con fuerzas hacia un lado, dejando ver un suéter negro.

Se limpiaba el rostro al tiempo en que los alaridos no dejaban de salir. Los gritos se escuchaban en la calle, pero, como de costumbre, la calle estaba vacías; nadie podía velar por el sufrimiento de Rukia, a exepcion de alguien que se acercaba velozmente en una bicicleta.

-¿por que me siento tan herida? Siento una fuerte presión en mi pecho que me lastima... ¿por que? ¿por que tu, Ichi...

_¡RUKIA, COÑO RUKIA!_

Un sonido estrepitoso la distrajó. Creía estar viendo a un chico casi enfrente de ella, pero no sabía si era real o solamente otra ilusión.

_-Rukia ¿que te ha sucedido? –preguntó el chico, con desesperación- joder Rukia, responde.. ¡Rukia!_

Él, harto de no recibir respuestas por parte de Rukia, tomó su liviano cuerpo , poniendola en pie.

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces aclarando sus pensamientos y su vista.

-¿Re...Renji? – dudo la chica, con voz debil.

-Ahh, gracias al cielo me has reconocido, Rukia -el chico la sacudio por los hombros- ¿que sucede, Rukia? Hace una hora mas o menos te he visto correr como loca por las calles, hasta tropezaste conmigo y no me reconociste

-Yo.. ¿hice eso, Renji?... –preguntó, escondiendo el rostro.

-Mmm si, estabas corriendo y tropezaste conmigo, e hiciste que me cayera de mi bicicleta... –dijo, intentando ponerle gracia al ambiente.

-Yo... lo siento

-Mirame, Rukia... –dijo el pelirrojo, con voz sensata- ¿quien te ha hecho esto?

La morena elevó el rostro, sin poder sostenerle la mirada a su amigo. Tenía los ojos muy blandos y llorosos, la boca tiritante y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-¡Diablos Rukia, contestame! –dijo quejandose, al tiempo en que tomaba el rostro de Rukia entre sus medianas manos.

-Ichigo –respondió por fin, con la voz cortada- creí que el y yo... solo fuí una tonta.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo?... ¿Zanahoria te ha hecho esto? –preguntó el chico, dudoso.

-Si, Ichigo e Inoue... yo los vi –respondio Rukia, esta vez mirando a los ojos a su amigo.

Renji abrazó fuerte y calidamente a la chica, por mero impulso. El sonreía suavemente y ella estaba conmovida y extrañada por el gesto del pelirrojo.

Rukia rodeó el cuello de su amigo con los brazos ¿por que lo hacía? ¿acaso ya no había sufrido una traición? Tal vez por despecho, tal vez no; ni ella lo sabía.

El pelirrojo la miró compadecido, parpadeó de manera gentil y acercó lentamente su boca hacia ella. Rozaron sus labios pero entonces hubo un ruido extraño.

_¡RENJI, HIJO DE PUTA!_

Alguien jaló a Renji por el cuello de la camisa y le cruzó la cara con un golpe fuerte, haciendo que el pelirrojo aterrizara en el suelo.

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo se puso en pie, y en un acto veloz, devolvio el golpe.

-¡Renji!... ¡Ichigo! Calmense de una puta vez –vociferó la morena, quien estaba de espectante.

-¿Que pretendes con Rukia, Renji? Creí que eramos amigos...Rukia y yo somos...

-Eso es lo que yo te pregunto, estupido –dijo, chistando- no vengas aquí a hacer tus escenitas de celos, cuando eres tu quien le ha fallado a ella.

Ichigo se quedó pasmado por las palabras de Renji. No recordaba haber hecho algo que ofendiera a Rukia.

-Rukia, ¿de que está hablando este idiota? –preguntó Ichigo desesperado, volteando a ver a la morena.

Ichigo esperaba respuesta por parte de la chica, pero la mirada de odio en ella solo lo confundió mas.

-Tu presencia está de sobra aquí, Ichigo...

Él, enfadado por las palabras del pelirrojo, lo tomó del cuello y lo empujó hasta acorralarlo en una pared apuntandole un puño.

-No juegues conmigo, Abarai –vocifero el chico.

-No estoy jugando, Kurosaki – carraspeó el pelirrojo, quien tomaba el cuello del suéter azul marino de Ichigo.

Un empujón por parte del pelirrojo fue suficiente para alejar a Ichigo.

-Renji, déjame sola con Ichigo –dijo la morena, ganándose la atención de los dos chicos.

-¿Ru-Rukia? No me pidas eso, no te dejare sola con este sinvergüenza –respondió el pelirrojo, titubeante.

El chico de cabello claro tan solo bajó la cabeza.

-Por favor, Renji... ya te he molestado bastante, no quiero que sigas en este lio por mi culpa –se excusó la morena.

-Está bien, solo por que eres tu quien me lo pide –dijo, mientras se acercaba a la chica y le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

El pelirrojo suspiró, arregló su ropa y se encaminó hacia la puerta; no sin antes dedicarle una mirada furiosa a Ichigo, esta fue correspondida.

-Ahh, recuerda Rukia que cuando este idiota te haga llorar yo estaré ahí para secar tus lagrimas – protestó, abandonando el lugar y azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron ahí, sin moverse y con el ambiente aun mas denso.

-Rukia, yo...

-Callate, Ichigo –interrumpió la morena- ya no quiero escucharte, tan solo quiero que esto no acabe de esta manera... haremos la idea de que nunca nos conocimos.

-Rukia, no se de que estás hablando –se excusó el chico.

-Escucha, Ichigo, si quieres estar con Inoue, por mi está bien... no me importa lo que tu y ella hagan..

Al chico le invadió la exaltación, no entendía ni una palabra que decía Rukia; lo único que sabía es que era el culpable de que la morena se sintiera asi.

-Por favor, Rukia... –el chico empezó a caminar hacia Rukia, queriéndola acorralar.

La chica, al sentir a Ichigo acercarse, retrocedió, pero los pies se le enredaron haciéndola caer. Ichigo observó con miedo la caída y trato de ayudarla, ella solo se arrinconó en la pared.

-Rukia, Rukia... ¿Estas bien? ¿te lastimaste? –preguntaba preocupado al estar arrodillado frente a ella- déjame ayudarte –intentó ayudarla pero ella solo arremetió contra el.

-Déjame en paz, actúas como si en verdad yo te interesara –refunfuñó Rukia, mientras se tallaba el brazo tratando de aminorar el dolor.

-Rukia, de verdad me importas y no se por que te comportas de está manera –se excusó, con melancolía en la voz- si yo he hecho algo que te lastimara dímelo por favor...necesito saber..

-¡ Cállate, tonto! ¿acaso quieres seguir hiriéndome ... te he visto con Inoue, saliendo de esa tonta tienda y estaban muy felices juntos, ¿no? ¡¿Pero sabes que?! Puedes quedarte con ella, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana –vociferó la chica, con lagrimas que escurrían.

Se le tornó sombrío el rostro a Ichigo, el cuerpo le temblaba de ira, apretaba los puños con fuerza y también las lagrimas caían.

-Golpeame, Rukia... por favor, golpeame...

¿Que? ¿que estas diciendo? –preguntó, dudosa.

-¡Golpeame dije! ¡golpeame! No puedo soportar ser yo el responsable de tus lagrimas, es muy doloroso –gritaba con voz quebrada- ¡GOLPEAME!

La chica se sintió presionada y, de manera arrebatada, le cruzó la cara a Ichigo de un fuerte puñetazo. El golpe había sido fuerte, tanto que el chico ladeó la cara bruscamente.

-Tonto, dijiste que nunca me harías daño –lloriqueó, dándole de pequeños golpes en el pecho a Ichigo.

Por fin Ichigo entendía todo: de alguna manera, Rukia, lo había visto con Orihime. En verdad esta chica siempre era muy cariñosa con él, y en ese momento se veían muy comprometidos, en realidad parecían una pareja. Era normal que alguien hubiera pensado que esos dos estaban muy enamorados.

- Inoue y yo no estamos enamorados, Rukia... tu eres la única a quien yo quiero –hablaba tranquilo- Inoue está saliendo con Ishida, por eso me pidió que la acompañara a comprar un obsequio para él, esa es la única verdad –suspiro levemente- yo te amo..

De alguna manera, la morena, estaba mas tranquila. Ya no intentaba golpear a Ichigo.

-No mientas, Ichigo –dijo con voz seria- por favor no mientas.

-No estoy mintiendo- tomó el rostro de Rukia y la miró fijamente- mírame, Rukia... mírame a los ojos y veras que no estoy mintiendo.

No podía soportar el lloroso ocre en los ojos del chico, lo miraba y sentía una revolución en el pecho.

Ichigo buscaba los labios de Rukia, pero esta ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, evitando la boca del Kurosaki.

-Te odio, Ichigo ...

Fue entonces que el chico pudo atrapar los labios de Rukia, pero solo rozaban sus bocas y compartían el aliento. Compartieron un abrazo, un abrazo muy cálido Por fin la morena había quitado la barrera, que rápidamente había construido.

-Perdóname, Rukia... perdóname por ser tan estúpido, perdóname por permitir esto, por dejar que tus ojos derramaran lagrimas.

Lagrimas caían en el hombro de Rukia, ella solo golpeaba suavemente la espalda de Ichigo con sus pequeños puños.

-Tonto Ichigo –habló suavemente- no hagas que desee estar con Renji.

-Nunca lo haría, Rukia – el alivio se le notaba en la voz.

Se miraron fijamente y, como si hubieran adivinado el pensamiento del otro, unieron nuevamente sus labios. Esta vez, compartían el sentimiento. Se besaban suavemente, dedicándose el tiempo y las caricias; las palmas de las manos de Rukia de deslizaron hasta la media espalda de Ichigo, las manos de Ichigo sostenían la suavidad en la quijada de Rukia.

Se mantuvieron así besándose los labios hasta que Ichigo sostuvo el cuerpo de Rukia; sacándola de ese rincón. Ella se aferraba a Ichigo con sus piernas, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Tonto Ichigo, te creeré por esta vez...

-Te amo, Rukia...

Lentamente subieron hasta la habitación, Ichigo cerró la puerta y, entonces, el deseo, el amor y la melancolía se esparcieron en el aire.

Ichigo dejó a Rukia sobre la cama, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Se besaban, abrazan y se susurraban al oído un "te amo".

Prolongaron la caricias, hasta que Ichigo deslizó una mano por debajo de la ropa de Rukia. El sonrojo en la chica le permitia deslizar su mano mas allá. Lentamente se deshizo del suéter de la chica ; era realmente hermosa, acarició su abdomen haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Le quitó el sostén y lo que vio lo enamoró aun mas. Los pechos de Rukia eran realmente bellos, su imagen hacia enloquecer a Ichigo. Besó en medio de sus pechos, hasta bajar a su vientre, después subió y beso su frente tiernamente. Entonces, las manos de Rukia comenzaron a moverse.

Despojó al chico de su ropa, dejando su marcado torso al desnudo. Recorría su espalda con las uñas, mientras se dedicaban un beso húmedo Ichigo aspiró la fragancia de Rukia, se sentía embriagado y excitado; no había mejor perfume que el de la chica amada.

Los dedos de Ichigo recorrían los rincones de la chica; los brazos, el cuello, los pechos, la cintura y las caderas. Todo lo recorría y todo se erizaba. La chica tan solo jadeaba en respuesta.

La noche se avecinaba, invitándolos a compartir los sentimientos y a explorar su intimidad.

El botón del pantalón de la chica fue desabrochado con sutileza.

-I..Ichigo... –susurró la chica, agitada.

-Estarás bien, confía en mi... –le murmuró al oído.

Desvistió a la chica por completo, dejándola desnuda. Después Rukia desvistió al chico. No podía contenerse, ella tenía una piel hermosamente pálida tan suave y delicada que lo hacia enloquecer.

Sintió su erección en su entrepierna, haciéndola gemir. Él tomó las piernas de ella con firmeza, dispuesto a entrar ensu feminidad.

-¿Quieres recibirme, Rukia? –preguntó dulcemente.

Obtuvo un suspiro en modo de aceptación. Entró en ella con miedo, con dulzura, con gentileza.

Un quejido ahogado de leve dolor se escuchó. Era Rukia, quien había ladeado la cabeza queriendo sosegar la aflicción y la fascinación. Sentía a Ichigo entrar y salir con serenidad; era incomodo sentirse invadida, mas sin embargo el dolor fue compensado con placer.

Las embestidas, cortesía de Ichigo, aumentaron el ritmo. Ambos gemían por la delicia que estaban sintiendo. Los minutos corrían algunos besos, profundos gemidos y dulces palabras llovían Se sentían al borde de la locura, amenazaban con terminar, pero entonces el chico sujetó la espalda de Rukia haciéndola sentarse sobre su hombría.

Cogió los muslos de la chica meneando el cuerpo de ella, haciéndola subir y bajar. Entonces, la oleada de placer los inundó otra vez. El chico se sentía reclamado por el interior de Rukia, apretaba los dientes esperando no sucumbir ante la sensación, jadeaba por la excitación.

La morena notó el jadeo y el cansancio en Ichigo, lo empujó haciendo que la espalda de él cayera sobre la cama; Rukia quedó sentada sobre las caderas del Kurosaki. Y se dedicaron una suave mirada.

Ella subía y bajaba como le placía, él gemía al son de los movimientos.

Rukia vio la desesperación por terminar de Ichigo, así que, como una travesura, decidió aumentar el ritmo. Él gruñía y en la cara se le veía un sufrir placentero. Aumentó la velocidad y el chico se estremeció vaciándose en ella. Habían liberado un grito sincronizado de satisfacción y alivio.

Ella cayó sobre la boca de Ichigo; se besaban mientras se recuperaban del goce. Se abrazaron calidamente con la respiración agitada. Él besaba su cuello y ella disfrutaba.

-Rukia, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó plácidamente.

-Si, Ichigo...

El tiempo se consumió dejándolos a ellos profundamente dormidos, con sus almas entrelazadas.

_-DIA SIGUIENTE-_

La luz del día los hizo despertar, parecía un día mas soleado. Por fin la nubes grises se dispersaban dando paso a la tranquilidad. Desayunaron juntos y también compartieron la ducha donde disfrutaron de la intimidad una vez mas.

El chico encontró un conejo tirado y sucio, se lo mostró a la morena haciendo bromas. Ella solo contesto que el muñeco era para el y que no preguntara. Decidieron ir a visitar a Orihime, la encontraron en una situación comprometedora con Ishida dejando a todos parpadeantes y atónitos Le explicaron el incidente y Orihime lloriqueaba y suplicaba el perdón de rukia, esta ultima decidió perdonarla, a fin de cuentas era su amiga. Ichigo e Ishida discutían, como siempre.

Abandonaron el lugar e informaron a todos sus amigos de su nueva relación, incluso a Renji quien aceptó con alegría argumentando que el solo queria a Rukia como una hermana.

Los días llegaron, los meses pasaron y los años se notaron. Ichigo y Rukia disfrutaban mas que nunca de su compañía No tenían una relación perfecta, a veces peleaban pero siempre terminaban esbozando una sonrisa, siempre estaban ahí para apoyarse. De esta manera decidieron entrelazar sus vidas con una fiesta de blanco, trazando sus destinos.

_Te amo, Rukia_

_Yo también te amo, tonto..._

* * *

_**Bien, este fue el Oneshot. Pido disculpas si quedo muy corto o muy largo, por el OoC, si el lemon no fue de su agrado y si exageré con el flashback . Dejen RVW, criticas, opiniones... lo que gusten :).**  
_

_**PD: **_

_**-Próximamente, un Fic ByakuyaxRenji. Si, es yaoi. **_

_**-Con respecto al fic UlquiHime, pues este está a punto de terminar tan solo debo subir el penúltimo capitulo y hacer el ultimo.**_

_**-Con el IchiRuki pues la ausencia de capítulos es porque decidí hacer la historia y subir los caps cuando ya esté terminada.**_

**_Sin mas, me despido. Suerte._**


End file.
